Supirittsu vs Yokai ep1
by coolgalacticdud33
Summary: Daisuke meets Viridian


Daisuke:(narrating the action that is going on right now)My name is Daisuke,(Pronunciation Die-skay)and today is the day that my entire life changed.I went from staying home and drinking sake to defending the world from evil , my friend,Takeru ,and I went to Viridian Forest to camp out. Takeru went home claiming that he forgot the marshmallows,and went to retrieve them.I went around the forest gathering sticks for the fire, and out of nowhere this happened.

(Daisuke is picking up sticks, and he leans against a tree to take a quick bark he leaned on was not bark, it was a button. the button opened up the ground and a stone spire came rising up from spire had an emerald on it. Daisuke left the tree and went to the emerald. Daisuke picks up the was a roar in the was a forest demon. Daisuke's eyes went big.)

Daisuke:WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!(puts down the emerald and picks up a stick.)

(The demon comes is approaching the stabs the demon with the stick and the demon pulls out the stick and automatically heals its own wound and slashes at emerald glows and a girl appears above looks at the demon and her fingers turn green. she extends them to wrap around the demon.)

Girl:Get him!

Daisuke:Okay!

(picks up the biggest stick he could find and continuously hits the demon with it .then he drops the stick jumps onto the demon and puts the demon's head between his he twists his body and the demon's head popped off. the girl lets go of him)

Daisuke:Thanks for holding him still.

Girl: You can see me and that are not like the others.

Daisuke: what do you mean?

Girl: I am not human.

Daisuke:Then what are you?

Girl: I am a supirittsu.

Daisuke:What is that?

Girl:Oh you don't know? A supirittsu is,um,how do I put this?A supirittsu is a guardian spirit.

Daisuke:okay?So what is your name

Girl: my name is named this forest after me

(Daisuke cocks his head a bit)

Viridian:What,you never stopped and wondered why this place is called Viridian Forest? Not because its 's not green all year round you know.

Daisuke:So, can anyone else see you?

Viridian:People of my kind can.

Daisuke:I meant humans,can any other humans see you?

Viridian: Oh, nope just you.(gasp) your the chosen one!

Daisuke: what do you mean?

Viridian:only the chosen one can see supirittsu and yokai,let alone defeat a yokai.

Daisuke: Is that what that thing was?

Viridian: yes, that was a yokai.

Daisuke:so, chosen one, what does this "chosen one" do.

Viridian: well the chosen one defends the world from evil yokai and helps free supirittsu from their gem prisons. then he builds an army to rebel against the yokai sovereign.

Daisuke:Gem prison,is that like that emerald?

Viridian:yes I was imprisoned inside the emerald.

(Takeru comes in)

Takeru:Daisuke, who are you talking to?

Daisuke: this girl right here.

Takeru: what girl?

Viridian: remember Daisuke he can't hear or see me.

Daisuke: Well…um… this is embarrassing

Takeru:Yeah…um… you are then again,so am I.(laughs)

Daisuke:yeah, like that time you licked that cat.

Takeru:that left a sour taste in my mouth.

Daisuke: let's just set up the tent.

(both laugh)

Viridian:Hey Daisuke, is it okay if I help?

(Daisuke beckons her smiles)

(Takeru is sleeping in the tent while Daisuke lays awake thinking about what happened.)

Daisuke: _That demon, how come I am the only one that can see it? And what is this "chosen one" nonsense?I didn't sign up for who exactly was that mysterious girl? These are some very important questions. What would have happen if she—_

(Viridian opens up the tent and sticks her head in)

Viridian:(whispering)Hey Daisuke, wanna see some thing cool?(smiles)

(Daisuke gets up and follows Viridian out of the tent.)

Daisuke:What is it that you want to show me?

Viridian:This.(Points her hand,not her finger,to the shoots some kind of green spell out of her looks and Daisuke and her smile gets bigger.)

Daisuke:Is that it?

Viridian:give it a second its coming.(giggles and smiles even bigger)

(The ground starts to shake and a gigantic tree literally grows from 's eyes go big in astonishment.)

Daisuke:Wow! that was awesome!

(Viridian notices a giant scratch mark on Daisuke's side)

Viridian:And that is not appears that the demon nicked you up a bit.(points to Daisuke's wound,Daisuke looks down)I can fix that.(walks over to Daisuke and puts her hand over his 's wound seemingly fixes itself.)

Daisuke:(looks up to Viridian)care to explain?

Viridian:Gladly. Every supirittsu has elemental powers,but they have to stick with that element, my element is element also has something to do with personality. I have the personality of a flower. I am super positive and I like everything and only thing i don't like is seeing that someone is your not happy,i'm not happy. It makes me cry seeing someone else cry. it makes me so sad.

Daisuke: okay, so what other powers do you possess?

Viridian: well,I can stretch my fingers out like vines and communicate with plants.

Daisuke: that is cool

(Takeru sticks out his head)

Takeru: who are you talking to?!

Daisuke:(picks up stick)this stick has magical powers(whispers to Viridian)back me up here.

(Daisuke waves the stick and points it at the shoots the tree spell out of her hand at that ground shook and a tree popped out of the ground.

Takeru:(in amazement)do that again, over there.(points)

Daisuke:Okay(does it again)

Takeru:over there(points somewhere else)

Viridian:stop,your disturbing the wildlife.

Daisuke:We should stop, are disturbing the wildlife.

Takeru:Okay,sorry squirrels,wolves,and raccoons.

Daisuke:Takeru,they are animals,they don't understand a single word you are saying.

Viridian:Yes they do,you just can't understand see,I speak too.

ever,Daisuke. You can't say that you haven't done it.

Daisuke:yeah thats true.

(they all laugh,including Viridian)

Takeru:Okay I'm going back to sleep.(enters the tent)

Viridian: Daisuke,I have something to give you,and you will need it.

Daisuke:(whispering) what is it?

(Viridian plucks a blade of grass and casts a spell on it. the grass starts to float and get grass blade comes into existence.)

Viridian:take this grass sword.(smiles)you will need it where we are going.

To be continued…


End file.
